


Don't Plan Everything

by LieutenantWubs



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Couple, F/M, and romantic cheesy shit, there's some kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4730663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LieutenantWubs/pseuds/LieutenantWubs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh and Sam have a 'date' and even though Josh plans out every little detail, things take a different path. But in the end, he's not complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Plan Everything

It was one of those rare weekends when Josh’s parents were both out on business trips, and the twins were also out having fun with their other friends. Of course, Josh took full advantage of this and decided to invite Sam over for a movie night. 

He had it all planned out too. A nice, quiet, little dinner, complete with candles in various places. Followed by either a horror movie or disgusting chick flick (either would work for the occasion). And sure enough he could see his evening ending with a goodnight kiss from Sam.

Josh specialized in setting scenes and making them work. There was no way that this would fail.

Right?

“Of course i’ve got this. I’ve got this so hard.” Josh ran around the open layout of the rooms once more to make sure everything was perfect, when suddenly he saw car headlights flash through the curtains. Noticing one candle not lit, he ran over and set it aflame before heading over to the door to greet Sam. When he opened the door, he saw her coming up the front steps to the house.

“Well look who finally decided to show up.” Josh smiled and Sam pulled him in for a hug.

“Hardy har, i’m only 2 minutes after the time you said.” Sam let Josh grab her hand as he led her into the dining room.

“Well that’s 2 whole minutes of me being absolutely worried sick about you, sweety.” She laughed at him before seeing the dining room. He could barely hear her gasp, but he sure did hear it.

“Oh my god, Josh. I didn’t think you were going to do something like this.” Suddenly he got worried that maybe it was a bit much.

“Is... Do you like it?” He felt her hand tighten in his as she looked up at him with a smile.

“It’s amazing. If I had known you were going to go through so much trouble for me, I would have dressed a little nicer.” Josh took a risk and leaned down to give her a kiss on the cheek.

“I don’t mind your casual. In all honesty, your casual is probably nicer looking than my formal.” He led her over to the table and pulled out the chair for her to sit down. When Sam was seated, Josh made a dramatic bow to her. 

“Now, would you be interested in the Washington’s cuisine special tonight, ma’am?” Josh peeked up to see that Sam was covering her mouth to stop from laughing. Quickly she tried to compose herself and sat up straighter.

“Why yes, I think I would like to try the ever elegant Washington’s special. Now, do pray tell, would you recommend it?” Sam was trying not to smile or laugh while she attempted her best british accent.

“Highly, ma’am.” Both Josh and Sam looked at each other for a moment before bursting out laughing. “I gotta say, Sam, your accents aren’t half bad.”

“Oh? Do you think I could become one of those fancy movie stars?” Sam posed her head in her hands and batted her eyelashes at Josh.

“Of course, Sam, of course. And I’ll be there to set your scene. Now, about that Washington specialty...” Josh went into the kitchen and made sure the food was still hot before making two plates for them.

“I hope you’re ok with pasta.” He came back and placed a plate down in front of Sam, before sitting down next to her.

“I am more than fine with pasta, especially if you used that grade A pasta sauce that you guys make.” Sam grabbed the fork that was laid down before hand and began to dig in. Josh knew how much Sam loved his mother’s pasta sauce recipe, so he had made sure to beg her for it before she left for her trip.

The rest of dinner went great in accordance with Josh’s plan. They laughed and made jokes, while occasionally teasing each other. Hannah always told Josh to not plan stuff out so much, and to just let them happen, but he always got this fear that he’d screw up if he didn’t plan everything. With Sam, he couldn’t afford to screw up.

“Hey, why don’t you let me help clean the dishes? Since you put so much time into setting all of this up.” Sam was holding out her hand for Josh to hand his plate to her.

“But you’re my guest, I should be spoiling you.” Josh stood up and when Sam went to reach for his plate he lifted it above his head. Sam frowned at him.

“If you don’t let me help with this one thing tonight I’ll twist your nipples.” Josh quickly brought the plate back down while laughing. She took it from him and made her way over to the kitchen sink. He leaned against the table as he watched her.

“You know, that’s pretty kinky, Sammy.” He watched as she placed the dishes in the sink and started putting dish soap on them. “Hey, why not just put them in the dishwasher?” 

“Yeah, like you’ll remember to take them out.” She turned to give him a smirk before going back to the dishes. Josh pushed himself off the table and made his way over to Sam. Once again taking a risk, Josh wrapped his arms around Sam’s waist and rested his head on her shoulder and watched her clean.

“You should use more of that bubble stuff.” He felt her snort.

“That’ll just make a bigger mess.” Josh smirked and glanced over at the bottle of dish soap.

“How can it be a mess if it’s clean stuff?” Before Sam could react, Josh grabbed the bottle and poured more of the cleaning solution into the water and mixed it around to create bubbles and suds. Sam pulled her, now bubble soap covered hands, out of the sink and turned to look at Josh.

“I can’t believe you just did that.” Josh laughed and put his also soapy hands up in surrender.

“What’s not to believe, birdie?” She laughed in disbelief before side glancing the sink, and then glancing back up at Josh. Suddenly she got an evil smirk on her face. Josh smiled back at her. “What are you thinking about?” Before he could react, Sam threw a handful of bubbles at him.

“That’s for being a dick.” She was laughing now and Josh looked down at his wet shirt before looking back at her.

“Me? A dick? And after everything i’ve done for you.” They were both laughing now as he threw a bigger handful of bubbles at her. Soon, they were both trying to drench each other in bubbles and nothing could be heard over the sound of them laughing. By the time all the bubbles were gone, both teens were soaked and doubled over in pain from their fun.

Josh finally got up and when Sam followed, he could see that there were still bubbles on her nose and next to her eyes.

“Here, let me help you so you don’t get soap in your eye.” Sam stood still as Josh leaned in and focused on the soup on her eyelashes. He carefully used his thumb to brush them away, as to avoid pushing them straight into her eyes. When he deemed her eyes safe, Josh poked her nose with his index finger to pop the last bubbles.

“Am I safe from the terror now?” She was smiling up at him and he couldn’t help but smile back, despite how sore his cheeks were from the previous laughter.

“I’ll always try to keep you safe.” Josh brushed some stray hairs out from Sam’s face.

“That was so cheesy it hurts, Josh.” Sam wrapped her arms around Josh’s neck and pulled him down slightly so their foreheads were touching.

“I hope that isn’t a bad thing. Especially since I have this whole candle lit dinner thing going on.” He let his hands wander down to her waist and kept them there.

“Nope. No complaints here.” Sam pushed up on her toes to close the small gap between her and Josh, pressing her lips against his.

Josh tightened his hold on Sam and let his eyes close to increase the sensation of the moment. After a moments of lips gently moving against each other, both Josh and Sam pulled back to look at one another. Josh leaned back in and was met with an equally enthusiastic Sam. He pressed harder against her and managed to get his hands under her thighs so he could lift her onto the counter. Sam let out a sound of approval as she pulled Josh closer despite the fact that they were chest to chest. Josh pulled away and trailed kisses down from Sam’s cheek to her neck, causing her to let out a small moan and tighten her hold on his neck and head. It wasn’t until he felt that he had kissed every inch of her neck that Josh leaned back up to look Sam in the eyes.

“Well, that was unexpected.” Sam stared at him before letting out a small laugh.

“Yeah. I didn’t... think that would be part of your plan.” Josh smiled as he brushed back a few more pesky hairs that always fell into Sam’s face.

“It wasn’t.” They laughed before Sam pulled Josh in for another kiss.

Maybe Hannah was right. Maybe he should just let some things happen on their own.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and helpful criticism is ALWAYS welcomed and appreciated.


End file.
